


Kotek

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje era largo y agotador, para más de uno era un sinsentido malgastar los días libres en un páramo vacío y helado como lo era Kotek; pero no era su culpa que allí, justo en ese desolado rincón olvidado, estuviera su mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotek

El viaje era largo y agotador, para más de uno era un sinsentido malgastar los días libres en un páramo vacío y helado como lo era Kotek; pero no era su culpa que allí, justo en ese desolado rincón olvidado, estuviera su mundo.  
  
El reencuentro fue como siempre: escasas palabras y cuantiosas miradas; hasta que al atravesar el marco de la puerta de la cabaña el saludo se transformaba en caricias rudas y besos que sabían a desesperación.  
  
No había tiempo para perder, para lamentaciones o lágrimas, solo para amarse durante los días que a Shun se le tenía permitido estar allí, en el calor de sus brazos.  
  
Limitarse a vivir el presente, era lo único que les quedaba.  
   
Sin embargo los reproches eran inevitables, Shun podía leer en la espejada mirada de él todas las recriminaciones implícitas que ambos compartían. La distancia dolía, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Cuando Shun debió hacerlo, no lo hizo, cuando Hyoga debió tomar una decisión, eligió marcharse.  
  
La realidad era mucho más dura de lo que podía verse retratada en las novelas, en las películas y en las tontas canciones de amor.  
  
El teléfono celular de Shun sonó, haciéndoles volver en sí de esa quimera a la que se aferraban con tanto empeño.  
  
—Ah, lo siento… olvidé llamarte —Sintió la distancia de Hyoga de una manera literal además de metafórica. Lo vio caminar desnudo, de la cama a la cocina—, ¿cómo están los niños, te hacen berrear? —Una mirada, un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—Hyoga te manda saludos. Bien, se los daré —cortó, arrojando el aparato sobre la cama.  
—¿June? —Innecesario era corroborarlo—Te dije que la llamaras —¿Cuándo? Shun no recordaba que entre beso y beso la hubiera mencionado.  
  
Adrede cuidaba de no hacerlo, como si la mera mención de ella fuera a echarle sal a una herida abierta.  
  
Y así era.  
  
Shun pudo haber elegido no casarse, pero lo hizo. Hyoga pudo haber elegido no marchar, pero también lo hizo. Creyendo con ingenuidad que de esa forma lograría escapar de él, de sí mismo y de los dos.  
  
—Te manda saludos. —Estiró los brazos, como un niño, rogándole con el gesto para que volviera a él.  
  
Hyoga dejó la taza sobre la mesada y caminó esos metros que lo separaban de Shun.  
  
Una vez más… lo amaría una vez más hasta que la realidad lo arrancara de su lado para dejarlo solo en ese desierto helado.  
  


**Fin**

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
